


Snatch Your Chain

by Dramabeany



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Asshole Bill, Dark BillDip, He's a big dick really, M/M, Manipulative Bill, Master/Slave, Ownership, Possession, Questionable Consent, Torture, You Have Been Warned, nothing about this will be fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramabeany/pseuds/Dramabeany
Summary: Stanley returns home from his trip around the world prematurely due to his declining health.  Dipper decides to visit Gravity Falls his last summer before college to look after him and comes face to face with an old enemy.  Cipher has a need for a body and he's going to get what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A small warning before we begin:
> 
> If you are under the age of 18 I greatly advise you do not read this. If you choose to do so I cannot prevent you but do know this is NOT how a healthy relationship should ever be. It is called fanFICTION for a reason and it's built in the realm of fantasy. This is not a fluff story, this will be my attempt of making BillDip (in my mind) as close to being in-character as possible. There will be graphic violence and explicit sex later on, so if this isn't your bag your best bet is to hit that back button now.

“Weirdmageddon”

It was a strangely satisfying word that stuck in Dipper’s brain, it was something he had tried to avoid thinking about for so long. But now he rode the old and shaky bus back to Gravity Falls after six years, and it felt strangely alluring. It was like finding an old photo from camp when you’re cleaning, staring at it and desperately clawing at the memory.

Shaking the feeling, Dipper ran his thumb over a carefully preserved letter, in big bold letters it still read “See you next summer!” albeit a bit faded. Dipper swallowed his saliva with a bitter twinge in his throat. The twins had intended to return every summer, and Mabel had a few times here and there to visit Grenda and Candy. Dipper did once, but when he found the forest lacked a lot of the magic it once had before, Wendy found herself a long-term boyfriend, basically shattering all of his hopes and dreams. Not to mention Grunkle Ford and Stan hadn’t been around. Ford and Stan had a five year long journey together, sailing around the world and adventuring until settling down in Gravity Falls again (with the occasional wondering here and there – they can never sit still for long). Even though he had no reason to return before, Dipper felt this ever growing guilt building in him, like he was shunning his past, or he wasn’t doing what he was expected to do. What was that? He couldn’t tell. But when Grunkle Stan started complaining about his health, Dipper graciously offered up his first summer break from college to help take care of him.

Dipper leaned back in his seat and checked the time, “I have at least another hour at most…” he sighed and let his mind wander, he thought of Mabel—how he wished she could have come along as well. Their story went as most twin’s stories go, they start out almost identical and slowly drift away. It wasn’t like they weren’t close anymore, just, well…different.

Dipper and Mabel have gone through high school, they were almost always together at the start of Freshmen year. Dipper, while generally a loner had a few good ‘nerd’ friends while Mabel became trendy, popular but true to herself and her clique. She and Dipper had a few falling outs and ups and downs in their separate lives during their teenage years but their bond proved to be stronger. Dipper was completely satisfied studying, nerding out with his few friends about ghosts, paranormal activity and spending COUNTLESS hours on the internet researching just about anything unusual. Romance came to his mind now and again, there was always a girl or two who caught his eye but usually they were either unattainable, disinterested or just plain taken. In fact—the only girls who really took interest in him he never really batted an eyelash at. They were the nerdy types just like him, overly eager and obsessive—reminded him too much of Mabel in her preteen years.

Mabel on the other hand, it was boys, boiz, boys all day, all night. Until the summer of her junior year she finally found the perfect guy, well, not before she kissed a few toads of course. There was Chad, Brad, Philip…their douchebaggery totally covered up by Mabel’s infamous goo-goo eyes during her intense infatuation stages. But, after she kicked those losers to the curb Mabel finally settled on Rich. Despite the name, he didn’t care much about money at all, he was one of those “bohemian” types; totally artsy-fartsy, musical and boarding on hippie. After he got over Rich’s perceived “pretentiousness”, Dipper genuinely approved of the guy, he treated Mabel like a person and looked through her exterior into the person she really was. He didn’t sugar coat things and almost felt like Mabel’s opposite, ‘Well, I guess it’s true that opposites attract…’ Dipper would reason with himself. He would soon remember his complete lack of action all throughout his high school ‘career’. While Mabel was most likely getting jiggy with her beau, Dipstick resorted to the internet on most nights to cool his hormonal urges, and he wasn’t ready to talk about his google search history with anyone just yet.

Dipper groaned at the thought, he tipped his hat down to cover his face and got comfortable, curling up against the warm sunbaked window of the bus. He didn’t like to think about high school but the memories kept flooding back and he couldn’t stop it now. He kept strolling down memory lane as the sounds of the roads lulled him into a trance-like state.

On the night of their highschool prom , Dipper and Mabel had to go all out (of course), dressed up all out in matching colors, pulling out all the stops with their outfits and posing for ridiculous “twinsie” prom pics. Mabel had insisted on pink and purple for the dress and tux colors for nearly a month but after Dipper nearly vomited from the color-overload, she toned it down to a light blue and white combo.

Mabel was much more excited for prom than Dipper, obviously—Mabel had a crew of girlfriends and Rich to place a lovely corsage on her wrist, all while Dipper watched enviously at her social fortune. Dipper sat, watching his sister slow dance with her boyfriend, he took the top hat off that Mabel absolutely insisted he get, “it brought together the WHOLE look—duh!” Mabel would insist, but it felt heavy and uncomfortable on his skull. Dipper turned it upside down between his legs and played with the fabric between his thumb and index finger. Heaving a weighted sigh he kept his head down and tried to picture the last time he felt like he was a part of a group. Glancing over at the cane he rented for the event, his memories flashed to the town that provided the best memories of his youth.

“Gravity Falls…” Dipper mouthed.

“Yo, Dippo!” a sweaty and sugar high Mabel wrapped her arms around Dipper and squeezed, he lost his tightening grip on the hat and it rolled under the table “Come on bro! Get yo booty on that dance floor!” Mabel was breathing heavily and running in place. How was this girl not on uppers? Dipper mused before attempting to refuse her offer.

“I dunno…I just want to rela--MABEL!” She had already started dragging her twin to the floor by the ear.

“You get over here this instant young man and get YOUR GROOVE ON!”

“Woah woah! Okay let me just…let me get my hat first!” Dipper bought himself some time as he flicked her hand off of his ear. Despite disliking the top hat, he always felt more comfortable with something covering his head, he couldn’t explain it, nor did he want to try.  
Mabel squinted her eyes, “You better be out here and ready to dance your pants off in less than five minutes…I’m watching you….” Mabel lifted her dress and slowly backed up into the dancing crowd, never taking her eyes off of her brother.

Dipper displayed an awkward grin before he began rifling underneath the loosely clothed table for his top hat. Where was that damned thing? Pushing away the white tablecloth as if they were curtains, Dip began to crawl on his hands and knees. Enveloped in complete darkness, the brunette mop-headed teen reached into the void, he couldn’t feel anything—not even a table leg.

‘That’s weird…’ it was getting harder for Dipper to think straight, his mind was clouding up. Maybe it was the darkness, maybe it was the fact that the blaring music seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Dipper found it easier to forget about the night and focus on the simple task of getting his hat back. Just one thing, he didn’t have to fill his mind up with insecurities, the things he lacked in his life, the memories that he wanted to bring back so badly of the summer when he was 12. No, now he was staring into the dark…looking straight ahead…

“Wha, what was I doing again?” Dipper’s eyes drooped, a voice faded in and out in the distance, was it Mabel? No, it almost sounded electronic.

“I don’t know Pine Tree, why don’t you tell me?” 

Dipper found his top hat, but it wasn’t his anymore, it was sitting atop the head of a certain yellow floating triangle, “Was this what you were looking for? Hah! I’m flattered, honestly, that you’d want to copy my style but it looks much better on yours truly” his eye scrunched up in shameless glee.

“Bill!!!” Snapping out of his daze, Dipper’s body froze in place, the last time he had an encounter with Bill Cipher he was about to kill him.

“The one and only kid!” with a quick bow and a dip of the hat, Bill floated closer to the petrified human, studying his profile. 

The triangular devil used his cane to tip Dipper’s chin upwards, stroking the soft skin of his neck with the cold stick, “Gee puberty did you diiiiirty Pinetree—I know a doc or two that could hook you up with some hormones, give you that five o’ clock shadow look the chicks dig. That’s what human females like now a days, beards and muscles right? I never know these things Pines, it HAS been almost six years since I’ve seen the light of day and…. Oh! Just look at me, I’m rambling away like a little school girl, I just can’t contain my excitement, it’s been YEARS!” with his last words, Cipher grew in size and the veins in his eyes pounding angrily.

Dipper gulped as sweat seemed to pour down his forehead and drip on the ground in waves, “W-what do you want Bill?” mustering up his courage took all the energy in Dipper’s lanky body.

Bill was uncharacteristically calm at the utterance of the question, “Good question Pines boy… I think you know that answer better than I do,” Cipher waved his finger and a ring of blue fire engulfed Dipper. He fiercely grabbed Dipper’s shirt collar and pressed his body against the ground, Bill was turning a deep shade of red.

Dipper held his breath and clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the impact. He heard Bill bellow out a response in a voice lower and louder than any he had ever heard before.

“I WANT YOU.”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Dipper screeched and catapulted his body forward, smacking his forehead into the bus seat in front of him.

“OW! FUCK!” Dipper cursed, rubbing the red spot on his head and readjusting his disheveled hat. He self-consciously glanced over and the seat across the aisle. A straight-laced mother threw him a disapproving sneer and pulled her young daughter closer to her as the bus squeaked to a halt.

Dipper shifted in his seat, checking his pockets and bags to make sure not to miss anything. Then, rising up quickly he awkwardly shimmied his way out of the seats and down the aisle. He face was wet and crimson when he leapt out of the bus.

“You okay kid?” Grunkle Stan’s look of concern met Dipper instead of a warm welcome.

“Y-yeah, it’s good to see you Grunkle Stan,” Dipper pulled at his backpack strap, it really was good to see his Grunkle, but he could see it in his face how much his health had declined. Brow furrowed much deeper into his forehead, bags under his eyes…had Grunkle Stan shrank a few inches? Dipper wasn’t sure, and he surely didn’t want to ask or else he’d get a knuckle sandwhich. Dipper would have been happy with that at with his Grunkle in such a condition, Stan’s eyes looked faded, as if his feisty personality wasn’t there anymore. “Let’s go back to the Shack, I’m sure you have a lot to catch me up on, you know—your adventures, Ford, all the amazing sights you’ve seen, heh” Dipper gave his grunkle a swift but gentle punch on the shoulder.

“Hey, hey…You don’t hafta go easy on me slugger,” Stanley breathed out with a heave, snatching some of Dipper’s bags and lifting them up with a struggle. Dipper knew he could let go of a lot of things for other’s sake but not his pride. It scared Dipper, he hadn’t known Stan had looked this bad, otherwise he would have come sooner. Ford, needing to stay in their last destination to study the unusual flora and fauna for his research, sent a begrudgingly compliant Stanley back home. He simply stated he was too weak to continue the journey, and as much as Stanley hated to admit it, he was right. Besides, he was getting tired, Stanley joked saying it had to be some form of “extreme mono”, obviously from smooching too many scorchin’ hot babes on their trip.

“Ew,” Dipper groaned, hearing this joke for millionth time, “I don’t want to know about that, besides that probably never even happened Grunkle Stan, I know just how “popular” you are with the ladies,”

“Ehhh you weren’t there you don’t know what happened!” Grunkle Stan gave him a dismissive hand wave as he lugged Dipper’s bags into the trunk of his car. “Where’s your sister by the way? I thought she was comin’!” 

Dipper froze with his hand on the car door, “What do you mean where’s Mabel? I told you on the phone she was going on a trip with Rich,”

Grunkle Stan shut the trunk with a bang and opened the driver side door, he paused for a second to think before climbing inside with a gruff. Dipper followed his lead.

“Ahhh—well, what do the kids say these days? You’re only young once or twice or something like that…ah, I bet she’s having a great time,” he mused “And here you are stuck with your Grunkle for a whole summer, hope you know I’m going to work you to the bone kid!!” Stan hit the steering wheel while he let out his harsh laugh.

Dipper’s face released in relief, that sounded more like Stanley for once, “Sure, sure Grunkle Stan, and I don’t mind being stuck here with you, it’ll be just like old times!” gazing out of the car window Dipper waited for a response but didn’t get one. Moving his eyes slowly to look next to him, he could hear the distinct sound of nails gripping leather.

“Yes….” Stanley’s voice seemed different in that moment, his fist white and firm against the steering wheel.

“Grunkle Stan? Are you okay?” Dipper slowly turned his head, the setting sun flashed yellow into his eyes and he squinted.

“Huh? What?” Stanley rubbed his head with one hand and was holding the steering wheel with the other, moving to turn the keys.

“But you…you looked all creepy and…your voice went all deep and…”

“You trying to say something kid?” Grunkle Stan had returned to his normal voice, “I know I’m getting older but GEEZ you don’t gotta rub it in!” Stan punched his great nephew in the arm making Dipper wince. 

“Heh, uhuh, yeah, I’m sure it was nothing” Dipper tried to put it out of his mind as he looked at the window and traced the outline of the mountains in the distance. 

The car rumbled and started up as they drove towards the Mystery Shack or “Hack” as Dipper couldn’t help but to read in his head every time he approached the building. It was good to be back, even if he was going to be taking care of Stan the whole time. Despite the fact that the woods weren’t as enchanted as before Weirdmageddon, maybe some kind of abnormality would pop up and ping his interest.

At least he hoped.


	2. Are you okay?

Dipper awoke from his slumber the next day with a jerk, why was it so bright outside?

“Damn it! I set the alarm for 7 pm again instead of 7 am…ugh, I’m such a doofus,” Dipper slapped his face. It was already noon and he had planned on taking time in the morning before Stan woke up to explore the perimeter of the Shack. The scraggily teen didn’t plan on being lazy all summer, as much as he enjoyed vegging out, here he was, back in Gravity Falls and he couldn’t pass the opportunity up. Throughout high school he had geeked out with his friends back home, ranting endlessly (mostly bragging) about how he saw and even battled just about every monster and creepy crawly in the book. But, it got old, and it had been a long while since anything supernatural had floated his way.

“Grunkle Stan?” Dipper called down the stairs, expecting to hear shuffling or the buzz of the television. It was Sunday and the Shack was closed so he didn’t expect much activity, but he felt a slow sinking in his belly when nothing but empty silence answered him. Tentatively, Dip made his way down the hallway to Stan’s room; he walked carefully to avoid the squeaky spots in the wooden boards. Although he wasn’t sure why, Dipper felt like he needed to be cautious.

Creaking the door a millimeter open, Dipper repeated himself, this time with hesitation “G-grunkle Stan?”

The door flung open seemingly on its own, sending Dipper’s arms in a frenzy as he screamed like a five year old girl. Eyeing up the room he saw Stan was still sleeping and nothing out of the usual in the room. He tugged at his thin white shirt and slapped his rosy cheeks with freezing hands before continuing forward.

His Grunkle was out cold, and even more discerning, Stanley’s snoring wasn’t as loud as a jet, in fact, he wasn’t snoring at all.

‘I-is he even breathing?’ Dipper leaned over and touched Stan’s face, ice cold. This sent a foreboding chill down Dipper’s spine and the dark thought of death crossed his mind, pushing him to shake the old man in a panic.

“Stan! GRUNKLE STAN!! WAKE UP GRUNKLE STAN!” Dipper shouted with desperation, spit flew out of his mouth, spotting Stan’s glasses. To Dipper’s relief, Stan’s eyes flew open and he sprang up.

“H-huh? What? What is it?? What’s going on? Is it a fight? You know I love a good fight! OWWW!” rubbing his back, Stanley swung his feet over the side of the bed, “Hey kid, what’s the big idea? Can’t a guy get some beauty sleep around here? It isn’t like I need to improve my dashingly good looks anyway but-”

Dipper cut him off sharply, “Sleep? You looked like you were DEAD! You scared the shit out of me!”

“Eeeeeeh, hey hey watch your language! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Grumbling, Stan felt around his face and fixed his askew spectacles, “Ahhh fuck, did I sleep in my glasses again? I’m going to break these damn things one of these days,”

Dipper rolled his eyes at the old man’s hypocrisy, “Are you SURE you’re okay, I mean, I did come here to-”

“Now bucko I don’t need you to take care of me, how many times do I gotta say it? Your old Grunkle here is a spry as a spring chicken, why I could sell over a thousand dollars’ worth of merchandise today! Just watch!” He leapt to his feet and ran for his extra fez on the nightstand, placing it gingerly on his head he turned to Dipper and gave him a gruff, “How do I look kid? Sharp… right?”

Dipper groaned “First of all Stan you don’t have any pants on, secondly it’s Sunday and the Shack is closed today, remember? We were going to go on a trip into town and do some shopping,”

“Oh…” Stan put the hat back solemnly, “Right, I almost forgot,”

“Well… I’ll let you get dressed,” Dipper left the room in his usual socially awkward fashion, pausing at the door, arguing if his exit was acceptable or not. He didn’t want to insult his great uncle, but his behavior was quite unusual. The grim idea of Alzheimer’s or dementia crossed his mind, but it was still too early to tell. Dipper was famous for jumping to conclusions and getting a little too worked up in his childhood, he tried to reel it back in his teenage-hood.

The car ride was uneventful for the most part, catching up and reminiscing wasn’t one of Dipper’s specialties but he genuinely enjoyed talking to Stan. He missed it, his quirky personality reminded him so much of Mabel, and he realized just how much time she had been spending with her boyfriend. Dipper missed the companionship and was savoring the time spent with his relative, he knew his sister loved spending time with him but he understood. The perfect boyfriend was all she wanted and it’s what she finally has. She didn’t need Dipper around as much as she used to.

Dipper shook the thought from his head and focused on the conversation, “So, you think Soos is doing a good job at being…well, you?”

“Oh excellent, well he could never match me in looks, smarts and charisma but he’s brought great revenue to the Shack, I’m talking huge! I’m proud of the guy, and with his gal moving back to Gravity Falls I think he finally got a…” Stan trailed off leaning in closer to the windshield, his driving becoming sporadic.

“Grunkle Stan…are you okay?”

With a frustrated huff Stan replied “Why in Pete’s name do you keep asking me if I’m ‘okay’?” Grunkle Stan took his hands off the wheels to make some air quotes before throwing panicked hands back on the wheel at the sound of the car swerving.

“Well, it’s just that you’ve been…oh, how do I say it?” Dipper chose his words carefully, watching Stan mumble and grumble to himself “Forgetful, distracted and-”

“Old? Were you going to say OLD?” Grunkle Stan gritted his teeth, “You know you sound like Stanford, he even suggested the same thing, that I should go home and ‘rest’ and get some ‘relaxation’ like I’m some sort of charity case!”

“No, I wasn’t going to say old, you just don’t seem like yourself, take it easy,”

“I’ll take it however I want to take it squirt!” Stan paused before continuing “Look, I ain’t trying to be harsh on ya kid, I know I’m an old fart but not that old! So cut me some slack. I’m okay, trust me,” Stan patted Dipper’s shoulder reassuringly before focusing back on the road.

“Alright, alright,” the teen slinked away and accepted defeat, he knew what it was like to have his pride hurt, he didn’t want to make his Grunkle suffer the same fate, “Let’s just get home and chill, we can even watch some old re-runs of Duck-tective or that weird old timey soap opera you used to watch,”

“Oh yeah…that one…it was called uh….” Stan trailed off searching his memory bank for anything that seemed familiar. Dipper could see the grievance on his face and changed the subject.

After putting away the groceries and convincing Stan to let him spike his pit cola with a little bit of vodka, they sat down for some old reruns of “The Duchess Approves” Dipper soon lost interest and found Stan falling asleep right after the first episode. He excused himself to no one in particular and went to the kitchen to grab some chips to munch on. Opening the bag of chips with a flat crinkle, Dipper heard another noise, one that shouldn’t be there, a creaking of a board right behind him.

His shaggy hair swung when he spun his head around, facing nothing but empty kitchen. In his home state of California he hadn’t felt this kind of dread, it was familiar though, almost wistful. Shivering and clutching his arms to his scrawny body, Dipper returned to the living room to find Stan still snoring away.

“Stan…Stan!” Dipper paused and sucked in his breath, “ GRUNKLE STAAAAAN?!!!!” Dipper shouted, “Nothing,” the boy heaved at his misfortune and briefly considered calling Mabel to keep him company. 

“Better not interrupt their precious couple time,” Dipper mused almost bitterly, “Whatever, I’ll just go to bed at…” he glanced at the clock “Eight-thirty…yep, I’m a early to bed early to rise kind of guy!” Hearing yet another strange creek somewhere in the cabin, he scurried up the stairs. Not caring about the television still blaring in the background, Dipper left it on; it was something that brought him some small comfort in the thick, intimidating atmosphere of the night.

Sleep didn’t come easy for Dipper this evening, it usually never did, but it took about two hours of tossing and turning before he was even remotely drowsy. Eyes drooping, Dipper could still hear the steady sound of Stan’s snoring and the crying/yelling of the people from the television. ‘How many episodes were there even?’ Dipper pondered to himself before closing his eyes completely and letting out his breath. Sleep was finally upon him and he was relieved.

Letting his body go limp, Dipper rested on his back. His breathing got deeper and slower, his thoughts became silent, as did the background. The quiet erupted panic in Dipper’s chest as he strove to hear just the slightest of noises.

‘Wait…’ his eyes flew open, pupils dilating in the darkness.

Faint moonlight illuminated the scene, his great uncle standing directly above him, completely quiet, watching. Dipper’s heart began to beat wildly and he tried desperately to move his body, it felt like someone was sitting on his chest, his arms and legs too proved useless to him.

‘Wake up, wake up, wake up, it’s a dream, I know it’s a dream,’ thoughts swimming through his temples, the boy’s head was pounding.

“Oh you are going to wish it were a dream. Oh no, this is real, VERY real, HA HA HAHAHAHAHA!” The cruel laugh that erupted from Stan’s mouth was very obviously not his own voice.

His blood ran cold and his eye’s met Stan’s, they were snake-like, venomous, his mouth was wide-open with pointed jagged teeth. The slow realization washed over Dipper’s limp body and he knew immediately who was messing with him. 

“Say, Pine Tree, let’s make a deal!”


	3. Happy Endings Don't Exist

“Sorry I had to meet you again in this hideous meat sack, but while I’m here, why don’t we make a deal?” 

Grimacing at the perversity of his great uncle’s possession, Dipper struggled against the chains of his sleep paralysis. To his relief, the reflection of Stan’s glasses hid the deranged eyes of the demon, but Bill’s maniacal laugh was twisting his insides. It took Dipper a few moments to collect his thoughts and form a hypothesis about what was going on. All the while, his Grunkle was standing over him, breath fogging up the already muggy air, his huge hands slammed against the wall besides Dipper’s bed. Leaning down over his face, Dipper groaned at the stench of his great uncle’s breath.

“You wanna hear the details kid?” It was beyond bizarre hearing Bill’s high pitched and coarse voice through the mouth of Stan. Hell, the shock was still coursing through his body that Bill still existed in some way let alone sentient.

“I-I thought Stan…killed you,” Dipper struggled to speak through his dream-like state.

Amused, Bill raised Stan’s eyebrows, “Oh? How do you suppose this big lug remembered as much as he did? His entire memory bank should have been WIPED. Oh…don’t tell me…” the demon glanced down and licked his lips, in that moment Dipper felt like he would consume him whole, “you thought happy endings are that easy? HAH!” his laugh came out cold and slow.

“What do you want?” Dipper regretted asking the question as soon as it left his mouth.

The possessed conman backed up and let his arms hang to the sides like a zombie in rest, “I need a new body Pine Tree, and I was hoping you’d let me in without a fight,” Bill’s control of Stan was sloppy and sporadic, as if he was controlling a puppet with several cut strings.

“Why me?” Dipper began to wiggle his toes and fingers, breaking the spell slightly.

“And why should I tell you all my secrets? Where’s the fun in that? You tell me….you’re the one who has an unhealthy obsession for riddles, I would have thought you’d enjoy figuring it out,” Cipher chuckled to himself “So, in fact I’m doing you a favor,”

“You’re an asshole!” Swinging his arm drunkenly, Dipper catapulted himself off of the bed attempting to hit the possessed human. Dipper almost comically hit the ground fast with a thunk, the motion took all of his energy and he could barely lift himself off the ground.

Bill let out a low hum and stepped back towards the nightstand, controlling Stan’s noodly arm he slammed it down on the wood. Dipper rose from the floor, gripping the mattress his legs could hardly unbend. He was weak and sweaty from the excursion, he knew he wasn’t a match for Bill in his state but he still attempted to fight. He couldn’t trust Bill, he knew that one fact to be true. The boy hoisted himself up using the side of the bed and displayed his fists.

“Tsk, tsk, I wouldn’t do that if I were you, a thin sliver of moonlight illuminated a blade held up to his great uncle’s throat, “You take one more step forward Pine Tree…” pausing in his usual dramatic fashion, Bill’s eyes glared directly at Dipper “and he’s dead,”

“You wouldn’t….” Dipper backed up and clutched the bed post, digging his nails into the soft wood he knew what Bill’s answer would be.

“You know I would,”

He was right, and Dipper knew Bill was savoring every second of this. The demon hungered for pain and suffering, the downfall and control of his enemies. Dipper’s stomach clenched, the weight of the situation fell hard on him. He almost lost Stanley before, and he couldn’t do it again. He was caught off guard, no plan, nothing to defend him, helpless, Dipper bided his time.

“But…why me?”

“Wow, kid you just keep repeating yourself tonight don’t you? It could have been ANYONE, it could have been your brat of a sister, llama girl, I DON’T CARE! You’re HERE and you’re convenient! Stop flattering yourself, you’re nothing special!” Dipper flinched at Bill’s veracity, making his Grunkle’s eyes glow and his teeth grind, the boy knew Bill was growing furious and Dipper couldn’t avoid his fate for much longer.

“Now, I can tell you’re just wasting time, let’s get this over with,” Cipher dug the knife into Stan’s throat, blood began to trickle out over his stubble.

“WAIT!” gasping for breath Dipper prepared himself for his next words, “You promise…you won’t hurt Stan?”

“He’ll be better than ever, in fact he might even feel ten years younger, so what will it be kid?” Still holding the knife by the man’s neck, Cipher inched Stan’s body forward and outstretched his hand.

“Do we have a deal?”

The terrified teen stared at his Grunkle’s hand for a few seconds before grabbing it tentatively, it was over. The hand gripped him back with bone crushing pressure; heat was rising through his digits, up his arm and into his body. His Grunkle’s face began to melt before him and his scenery was engulfed by blue flame. Terrified, Dipper shut his eyes and welcomed the darkness and solitude that enveloped him. 

“Oh, you can’t escape me now,” 

Dipper covered his face with his hands, pulling at his hair and scratching at his cheeks.

“I’m inside of you Pines, and you’re mine now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is the shortest chapter ever, forgive me. Treat chapter 2 and 3 as one chapter split into two pieces I guess. Also, I already have most of chapter 4 done and it's longer~ Post it soon!


	4. The Beginning

The events of that night lingered in Dipper’s subconscious for about a week. He had awoken the next morning, the details fading from his memories, and he chalked it up to being a grotesque nightmare. 

Well, that was half-true, and he knew deep down he was looking for an out; his anxiety was rising within him each day he saw Grunkle Stan getting better and better. Dipper’s foggy brain remembering how weak and unstable Stan was before and now that he was on the top of his game, it gave Dipper a queasy feeling he couldn’t shake. Stanley was back in the swing of things and polished his look before going to work each morning. Even Soos was impressed, albeit a bit bummed Stan was stealing his thunder. He loved the old man like a father and knowing that he was back on his feet after his mysterious illness was something he couldn’t get upset about.

“Hey, little dude, you don’t look so good,” Soos remarked pointing out Dipper’s sagging eyelids and the dark bags under his eyes. “You up monster hunting late at night again?”

“No, Soos, I’m not monster hunting,” Dipper slammed his head against the wooden desk, making the cash register jingle with the blunt force. “But I wish I was. I’m bored! There’s nothing to do now, I’ve discovered all the weirdos here. And not to mention I came here to look after Stan, and now he’s better than ever! There isn’t anything supernatural or fun going on and even if there WAS I wouldn’t be able to go anywhere because of this damn cold I have! I probably caught it from Grunkle Stan too…” his tone was aggressive and Soos put his hands up defensively.

“Well, if you’re ever looking to hang, Melody and I go to the arcade every Friday night and she would sure love to see ya again…”

Dipper sensed a flash of annoyance in him, he thought of a few choice words he could say but instead suppressed it with a “Yeah, whatever,” instead.

‘What is… WRONG with me?’ Dipper wondered to himself, as he slowly made his way up the stairs, huffing and puffing with each step. Stan sent him to bed early, fearing he had overworked his nephew. Stan had made Dipper do several tours today, while he usually enjoyed keeping tourists in suspense, today he just wasn’t in the mood. Dipper had been irritable, even close to enraged at some points. Stan joked it must be his monthly man-period but Dipper failed to find it amusing. In fact, Dipper found a lot of Stanley’s remarks to be blatantly unfunny. The boy knew he was being off-putting, similar to a whiny emo teenager. It made his skin crawl thinking about how similar he was acting to Robbie of all people. Dipper just couldn’t put energy into acting like anything other than what he was feeling… and that was like a literal piece of shit.

As soon as he got to the attic bedroom, he collapsed into soft covers. For the past week the bed was his sanctuary and sleep; his religion. In his pocket he felt a sharp vibration and the sound of the spunky pop song “Taking Over Midnight” began playing, the tune he had regretfully assigned for his lovely twin sister.

Groaning and reaching with strained effort, he finally got a hold of his cellphone and answered.

“Yes?” Dipper strained to say the word despite knowing Mabel would jump at the opportunity to comment.

“Wow you sound horrible bro-bro!” Mabel’s bubbly voice popped in through the receiver and assaulted Dipper’s ear.

“Thanks…” was all he could muster back, he just wanted to sleep, why couldn’t people just leave him alone?

“Well, anyway, I just was calling to see how everything’s going in Ol’ Gravity Falls! Heheh!” Mabel’s laugh felt uneasy and Dipper could sense it, he knew he wasn’t himself.

“It’s okay,”

“Just okay? Nothing super paranormally exciting? Nothing to geek out over? Oh! How’s Grunkle Stan doing?” Mabel ended with a slight worry in her voice.

“He’s fine, better than ever…” Dipper started to close his eyes and ignore her, he loved his sister but he couldn’t care less about the conversation right now. His head was pounding and it was hard enough to pay attention to reality as it is.

“Dipper? Are you okay? And don’t lie to me because I know you don’t want me to worry. Really, I’ll be fine. What’s bothering you? Is it B--”

Dipper cut her off, “I’m sorry Mabel,” he wasn’t sorry “I just can’t talk right now, I’m sick…” 

“Oh no, Dipper! I’m so sorry,” Dipper could hear Mabel tapping her fingers nervously, one of her many nervous habits since leaving Gravity Falls. 

“Don’t be, I’m fine, just let me sleep,”

“Oh….” Mabel sounded defeated, Dipper could see her disappointed face in his mind’s eye, but he couldn’t muster up any feelings of sympathy, “…okay…bye bro,”

“Bye,” he immediately hung up.

Dipper sighed and turned his cell phone completely off, relieved for the feeling of total isolation. He snuggled up to his pillow, he let his body relax.

‘No more distractions….’ Dipper’s thoughts echoed in a blanket of darkness as he closed his eyes.

“You’re right Pine Tree, you wouldn’t want to interrupt our quality time together, now would you?”

Dipper jolted and opened his eyes, but instead of being greeted by the warm wooden interior of the bedroom, he was met with total blackness.

‘It wasn’t a dream after all,’ Dipper’s thoughts echoed through the mindscape, the sensation of talking without opening his mouth left him feeling eerie and hollow.

“Well duh,” Bill’s voice scoffed, “Did you REALLY think the story would be THAT predictable? That you’d go on with your life willy-nilly, NO!” his voice got increasingly more deeper and intense as Dipper floated helplessly through the void.

“Where the HELL are you?!” Dipper’s head swung around, his skinny arms and legs attempted to propel his equally frail body forward with a swimming motion. Dipper was never athletic and late nights sitting at the computer researching the paranormal didn’t do his almost non-existent muscles any good.

“Hey, I know you can’t WAIT to see me again, but cool it kid,” Bill’s inflection vibrated fiercely around Dipper, almost as if it was coming from his own head, “I’ll show myself when I feel like it,”

Dipper chortled out a snotty chuckle, “Yeah right, you’re fucking with me,”

“And the MOUTH on this one!” 

Dipper felt his head being pulled back, he couldn’t see it but he could have sworn it felt like a hand was gripping his hair and slowly twisting it. It burned, and it kept tugging until Dipper’s head was so far back he felt like his neck was going to break.

“Watch that mouth, it will get you in trouble, I call the shots now,”

“Oh yeah?” the sweat on Dipper’s forehead began to drip and stain his shirt. He knew he shouldn’t push the demon’s rage any further, but the teen couldn’t help his inquisitive nature, “Why is that?”

“Because I OWN you, we made a deal, remember?” Dipper could make out a small outline of a single eye in the dark. It was faint but he could feel the presence.

“I-I didn’t agree to anything, you MADE me do it, I didn’t have a choice!” Dipper’s head was being pulled so hard he was afraid it would snap off of his body, “And let me go!”

With that, Bills fingers gripped tighter and ripped out several tufts of Dipper’s moppy hair, “What did I JUST say?! Watch your mouth!”

Dipper screamed in agony and flew forward into space; he could make out more and more of Bill’s triangular figure through his tears as he floated back.

“Get out of my head,” Dipper said quietly, hoping Bill wouldn’t hear him and hurt him again.

“Tough break kid, when I’m in your mind, you can’t hide from me. You’re lucky I need your body, however weak and pathetic it is,”

“H-hey!” Dipper protested but quickly shut up after a wagging finger appeared in front of his nose.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Bill corrected in jest, “Oh, Pine Tree, I know how much you love to resist me, I mean how COULD I forget? It’s delightful,” Dipper could feel the grin in Bill’s tone, “I wouldn’t have chosen you if you were just going to roll over and take it, that would be boring,”

“You’re sick!” Dipper spat in the direction of the shadow, instantly regretting it and keeping his arms up to defend the tender spot on his head. “And I thought you didn’t care who it was, what gives? Are you a sicko AND a liar?!”

Bill’s body began glowing bright gold, his black hands stretched out and snatched Dipper’s wrists, the hiss of pain the skinny boy let out fueled Bill’s motives.

“You should feel proud of yourself Pine Tree,”

Dipper could see Bill even more clearly now, his triangular shape remained unchanged, the texture of his body jagged bricks, his hands on his wrists frigid and unforgivably rough.

“I could have had Ford, but he’s such a stuck a stick in the mud now,” Bill’s eye rolled in annoyance “…so I sent my vessel back to Gravity Falls…to find something different”

Dipper’s back hit a wall in the darkness and Bill’s grip tightened around his scrawny wrists. The demon’s eye was piercing, bringing back the feelings of dread Dipper had long packed away in the deepest corner of his memories. 

Bill could sense the fear, his eye scrunched up in an almost gleeful expression before continuing, “I would have killed him too if I wasn’t so weak…” Cipher felt a jolt of retaliation under him and laughed, “HAH! You like that kid? Well, if you’re lucky maybe I’ll let you kill him for me!” 

“DON’T FUCK WITH ME CIPHER!!” Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs, he didn’t care anymore; he just wanted the nightmare to end. He didn’t care what happened to himself, as long as his family was safe.

“Look, I hate to break it to ya—JUST KIDDING, I’m lovin’ this!” The sadistic triangle couldn’t hold back, “But by the time I’m done with your pathetic mind, you won’t give two fucks about anyone anymore. You’ll love it in fact… and I won’t even have to use my magic to convince you,”

“Is that a deal, Bill?” Dipper knew the demon couldn’t say no to a gamble, locked up for so long in Stan’s mind Bill had nothing to entertain himself with.

Cipher interlocked his fingers with Dipper’s and their hands erupted in a blue flame.

“Deal,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did while writing and editing it. Just a warning, it might take me a few days to write the next chapter. I was off for a week but now I'm back to work and my job is very demanding. Although, it surprised me at how excited I was to finish this and post it tonight after a full day of work, so maybe I'll get it done sooner rather than later. Thank you to everyone who's been reading and commenting, I'm having a lot of fun! :)


End file.
